What Luck!
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: Being the poor, pathetic shadow of Sakura, Ino was left behind to find two unsuspecting men: Izumo and Kotetsu. Now rooming with these men she finds secrets, hotness, and Love? IzumoxInoxKotetsu
1. The Meeting

I redid the first chapter, kept it pretty close. Tell me if you all hate it.

* * *

"They left **me**!" Destruction ensued as a tall platinum blonde girl stormed down a dirt road. She was screaming obscenities as she glared at anyone and everyone. A short, blue haired female followed timidly.

"I don't understand it! They knew how much I needed experience! Yet there they go! Without as much as a wave or a warning," Her name was Ino, an eighteen year old jounin. After a bad accident, she had missed the last few chunin tests and when she tried to go for the last one, she failed the second stage easily It took her a year to pass chunin and only a few months to get to Jounin.

"Maybe they felt it would be too hard for you." Hinata, the blue haired one, mumbled softly. She was the one most people went to for advice. She was calm, collected, and very smart. Also her relationship with a red-haired kazekage who had a very bad temper caused her to be extra forgiving after being lashed out at. Of course many have learned not to be mean to poor Hinata when her boyfriend Gaara was around…

"I'm just as good as them. Whatever, let's get some ramen."

--

As Ino ate her spicy beef ramen and Hinata ate some miso soup two very attractive guys sat next to them. Ino couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"She was good, but the blonde was better," a deep laugh followed.

"I swear that brunette in Suna was the easiest ever."

"Do tell."

Ino was shocked at their conversation. She couldn't help herself as she screamed, "You pigs!"

They turned to look at her. They were both Jounin's, top class, but not too well known. She had seen them on all of her tests. They were almost twice her age at about 29.

"Huh?" The one with the wild brown hair and nose band stared at her with one eyebrow raised. Obviously he was surprised by her sudden outburst.

Hinata had touched Ino's arm lightly, but Ino was **not** in the mood to be calm and sugary sweet. Hey, we _all_ can't be perfect. "Yeah, you heard me. How can you guys be measuring th-that! That is so inappropriate."

"We were talking about fighting, get your mind out of the gutter." Kotetsu was the wild hair one, now that she remembered and Izumo was the calmer one with a chin strap.

Well, to say the least she was very embarrassed. Hinata was stifling a giggle, obviously failing. Ino turned red, her eyes wide.

"So-sorry, I-I thought-," "Yeah, we knew what you _thought_." Kotetsu laughed and Izumo smiled.

The rest of the lunch was in silence and suddenly Kotetsu and Izumo got up and paid. Ino had to know something.

"Hey, your names are Kotetsu and Izumo, right?" She yelled, running up after them. Hinata was long gone with her boyfriend who was visiting for a treaty.

"Yeah, your that flower girl, Ina, right?" Kotetsu asked.

"In-**o**. My family owns the flowers, I'm the female fighter." She winked and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I remember your chunin tests." Izumo stated carefully, obviously trying to keep her calm.

This peaked Kotetsu's interest. "Oh, so you're a chunin? A rookie?"

"I'm a _Jounin_, thank-you very much and I can probably kick your ass." Izumo shrugged, but Kotetsu took it as a challenge. "But, I'm crashing at a friend's and her boyfriend's visiting so I'll probably be out late tonight. How bout we fight in a month when my roommates come back with my key?" Yep, they took her key.

"Why don't you just break in?" Izumo asked very bluntly.

She sighed, "That's why it sucks to have the smartest ninja as a roommate. Shikamaru, that idiot, put up very odd traps. I was stuck upside down for three hours. Naruto took pictures." Ino was still angry and trust anyone who's known her for at least a week: She will have her revenge.

"We have an extra room, if it isn't weird to room with two guys." Started Izumo, but he stopped when Ino opened her mouth and let it hang open. "Or if you think your boyfriend Shikamaru would disapprove."

Ino giggled, "Him? My boyfriend? No, we're too good of friends to ruin it by getting together. I think I would love to room with you guys. If it's ok with Kotetsu over there," she pointed to a wide eyed, wild haired Kotetsu.

"Uhm, fine with me-," "Don't worry, we promise not to try anything." "Unless you want us too." Izumo stepped on Kotetsu's sandaled foot, causing him to cringe.

And that's how Ino Yamanaka ended up with Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo...

* * *

Le Gasp! What shall become the comedy trio?!

Review and give me love.


	2. A little Secret

YaY! Update!

--

It has been two days since that fateful meeting. So far Ino was the official queen of the house. After seeing Kotetsu and Izumo's bachelor pad – she went to work.

"Oh…Wow, it looks," she _thought_ about saying nice, but went her usually direct way of speaking. "Thie place looks like crap. How do you live like this?!" She was holding her breath as she spoke before her will broke (thankfully before her lungs burst) and she ran outside to breathe.

Actually, she refused to go back inside until they cleaned it a bit. Her exact words were: "Go back in there, put all, and I mean **all**, the clothes in the washing machine. If you don't know how to use it, don't worry, I'll do that much, just try and get it all in one place. Next, vacuum, dust, sweep, and clean the bathrooms." She counted it all on her manicured hand. Kotetsu and Izumo saw by her face that she was serious.

"Oh, I want all of this done by the time I get back from the store. I'll make you both a nice dinner when I come back." She smiled sweetly, her serious attitude gone, for now.

Yes, they got it cleaned, but then they had to deal with her inspection. Apparently Ino was very strict about where she lived.

Kotetsu and Izumo did enjoy her meals, though. Ino was a great cook after living with Chouji and Shikamaru for years and, like her home, she wanted everything perfect.

"More please," the ever calm Izumo asked politely, holding out his bowl for more of Ino's miso soup. The group was sitting around for a lovely dinner.

"Here," she gave him more, "Oh, and I won't be here tomorrow until late, so you guys will have to make your own meals, sorry."

Kotetsu immediately started to protest, already used to a clean home and nice meals. Izumo also asked why.

"I don't want to say." Ino was very brassy in her reply. "I'll try to come back as early as I can, but I doubt it will be easy for me to get away."

"Could we help you?" Izumo asked.

"No, I'd rather you both not. Plus, don't you both have a job with the Hokage? Don't get so used to my meals that both slack off, and Kotetsu don't think I didn't notice you not training today."

Kotetsu blushed and Izumo smiled.

--

Early, before even Kotetsu and Izumo got up, Ino headed for her usual place. It was right outside of Konoha, an hour of heavy running. Ino tried to go every week, but almost missed this week.

She went for a day, sometimes two, but the regimen was so strict, she usually fainted from exhaustion – part of the reason she told everyone she'd be gone most of the day. Sakura knew about it and frowned up such stress, worried that Ino would hurt herself and no one would know for days on end.

When Ino finally reached the spot she immediately started to practice. The trees were burnt from all the pressure and heat of repeated beating. That was part of the reason she only practiced once a week. She always ended up going to Sakura the next day with torn ligaments, bruises, cuts and all around looking like she was beat up by a band of missing nin. There was once a rumor that she and Shikamaru had hooked up and he was beating her (Ino ended up kicking the girl's ass once she found out who it was).

Ino was well and tired after only an hour and decided to take a break. She had forgotten food again and her stomach was protesting rather loudly at the abuse. "Here," a bowl of rice was hand to her. She looked up and immediately screamed. It was Kotetsu, standing over with a smiling face and bed head.

"Did I scare you?" He laughed a laugh distinctively different and huskier than Izumo's.

"No, I always scream for no reason." She rolled her eyes and he laughed again.

"That's a tough workout; you're going to feel all those cuts in the morning." He stated, actually looking concerned as he sat on the thick tree branch with her.

"I already feel them." She stated bluntly with a smile. Food always tastes better on an empty stomach. "Why did you follow me?"

He grinned, "I felt like it." His statement was coy and flirty, it made Ino smile.

"Izumo is going to wonder where you are." Ino warned.

"Eh, I'll just tell him I stalked you here and forced you to take me with you." He smiled mischievously

Ino giggled, "I'm sure he'll believe that. So, you're forcing me to train with you? You do know that this is very difficult, right?" He nodded enthusiastically and Ino smirked.

So, the training began…

--

Ino was so sore in the morning that she didn't bother to try and make breakfast. She immediately went to Sakura's flat that she shared with Sasuke.

She opened the door and held out a small tube of pink lotion. "I was wondering when you'd show." Sakura was tall and well developed. Years of training with the Hokage had given her a tough exterior that attracted Sasuke (Of course Sakura took both Tsunade's and Ino's advice and made her play hard to get for two years).

"Well, it was hard to get away from my new roomies." Oops, too much gossip around Sakura would mean hours of talking.

"Hmm? You mean to tell me that you left Shikamaru and Chouji?" Sakura never really liked them too much and was eager for Ino to get some female roommates.

"No, they left me with the keys. I'm staying at Kotetsu's and Izumo's, remember them?"

"Sadly yes, but they were hot."

"Still are." Ino commented dryly. She was trying to ignore the fact that she was staying with two extremely attractive males.

Sakura just chuckled, "Well, _have_ **fun**." She winked before closing the door quietly.

Ino just shook her head slowly. She headed to her new home, applying the balm as she went. By the time she reached her home she was completely healed. See, it pays to have good friends.

"Hey, I'm home." Kotetsu looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair even messier than before and visible bruises were showing on his face.

"How are you looking so fine?" He drawled out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated cheerfully, skipping to the kitchen as an added effect.

"You look happy." Izumo said from behind her, causing her to drop the waffle she was making.

"Don't scare me!" She yelled, causing Kotetsu to complain of a headache. "And I'm happy because I'm in the best shape of my life right now."

He just smiled. "I can smell the healing cream from here and judging by Kotetsu's wounds you won." Damn, he was smarter than Ino gave him credit for.

"Of course." She blew Izumo a kiss before stuffing the waffle in her mouth and walking past him. After, she swore she heard him mention something about her becoming fat from stuffing food down her throat. She choose to ignore that comment.

"So, I propose we all go do something today, saying that Kotetsu is up to it." The wild one just stared blankly at her. "Ok, blink once to do something fun today and twice for a no show." He blinked twice before curling up and falling asleep.

"Hey, Izumo, want to do something fun today?" He said sure, "Uhm…let's go shopping!" She threw her arms in the air and Izumo followed with same excited expression. Ino swore it was sarcasm…

And that's the beginning of the third day at Kotetsu and Izumo's. What Luck!

--

Izumo quickly found out that shopping with the hyper blonde was…not exactly fun, but interesting. For her first stop she went to a bargain store, trying to get all the cheap stores and work up in price range.

"I have a lot of spending money saved up from my recent multiple mission work, so let's spend the whole doing this!" She soon found plenty of cute shirts and skirt and went to try them on.

Izumo was just sitting down when she popped back out to ask his opinion. He said some stuff looked good and others not so good, but it was somewhat awkward for him, not knowing how something was supposed to look.

Next Ino hit a dress store, saying that Sakura was going to a host a huge party soon and she really wanted to be there for her friend.

* * *

Review please, I need them, lol. They honestly do help the whole..writing process. :D 


	3. A rather EVENTFUL Wake up Call

Odd begining...and then I was sick for the rest of the chapter ;D So if it is a bit odd, tell me.

--

Izumo quickly found out that shopping with the hyper blonde was…not exactly fun, but interesting. For her first stop she went to a bargain store, trying to get all the cheap stores and work up in price range.

"I have a lot of spending money saved up from my recent multiple mission work, so let's spend the whole doing this!" She soon found plenty of cute shirts and skirt and went to try them on.

Izumo was just sitting down when she popped back out to ask his opinion. He said some stuff looked good and others not so good, but it was somewhat awkward for him, not knowing how something was supposed to look.

Next Ino hit a dress store, saying that Sakura was going to a host a huge party soon and she really wanted to be there for her friend.

"OH! Look at that!" She quickly reached a frightening stage…psychotic. She ran around…and around…and around throwing dresses of all types into his arms as he stood wide-eyed.

--

It was evening and after an eventful day – Izumo was knocked out. Ino had dragged him into his room and propped him up next to his bed.

"Damn, he's heavy." Ino stated, massaging her shoulders as she walked into her living room.

"Isn't he? I had to carry _him_ one time when he got wasted at a party."

Ino gave Kotetsu a disbelieving look. "_He_ got wasted? I can't believe that."

"I have pictures as proof-," "Let me see!"

So she spent at least three hours looking at pictures of a very, **very** drunk Izumo…

And then she got tired.

"Kotetsu-u-u-u-u-u…I'm sleepy, move over." Slowly she crawled into his small bed.

Suddenly he snapped out of his half drowsy state and stared at her. "What are you doing?" He whispered roughly almost as if he was worried about being caught.

"My room ish tooo farr…" Her words slurred as a long yawn erupted from her small mouth. Kotetsu didn't know what to do, so he just continued to stare with his hands safely in the air.

"But why my room?"

"Duh," another yawn, "this is the closest and I just sort of crawled here, now shut up and sleep," slowly she drowsed off.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes in the dark, "Crap…"

--

"Ahh," a satisfied groan came from Imo The kind that comes from a well deserved night of sleep. She sat up slowly, savoring the lazy feeling before she took a good look around.

"Huh?" This was definitely not her room. Her room didn't have lewd pictures of women and…was that her in a bathing suit?!

"Yo, what's with the noise?" Kotetsu sat up holding his head. He was shirtless.

"Why am I here?! Last thing I remember was," she gasped, "You spiked my soda! I thought it tasted funny! Ugh, who knew you could be so low!" She didn't get a chance to smack him because suddenly her hands were pinned over her head and a certain wild haired boy was a bit too close for comfort.

He sighed, "I'm _not_ that low." He stated simply, she wrinkled her nose at his hot breath on her face. This position was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable, but he didn't look to be in the mood for a quick escape…

"And frankly, I think that this situation is your fault," the look in his eyes told her to stay quiet. "You went into my room and pleaded – no, begged, to sleep in my bed. So-," "**Kotetsu!** What are you doing to Ino? With the door open and everything?"

It was Sakura who had yelled, but a silent Kakashi stood behind her. "I came to check on Ino and go shopping, but when I saw all the bags in her room I figured she already went. But, what are you two doing?!"

"Help me!" Ino squeaked out from underneath him. "His weight is crushing my bladder…" Kotetsu laughed and Sakura looked a bit shaken. The brunette boy stood from his straddled position on her hips and helped her up.

She immediately ran for the bathroom.

Izumo just happened to be waking up at this point in the conversation. "I had the weirdest dream, Kotetsu. I dreamt that you had Ino in a very awkward position and Sakura and Kakashi walked in-," the man stopped rubbing his sleepy eyes and blankly stared at the Copy Nin and the pink haired Kunoichi. "Oh."

Sakura giggled softly, "Well, do you both mind if I take her out for a girl's day?"

"Please take her." Izumo pleaded, "I was her shopping buddy yesterday." The look on his face was a bit pathetic and Sakura felt a wave of sympathy remembering the antics Ino and her pull when shopping. Girl _can_ be a **bit** vicious when shopping.

Ino walked out, "Ready?" Her expression was refreshed and obviously she choose to ignore the incident that morning.

Before she walked out the door with Kakashi and Sakura, though, she turned and gave them strict orders: "Don't get killed or starve while I'm gone and if a few angry looking girls happen to knock on the door, ignore them. Some people just aren't strong enough to get the best out of the bargain bins."

Kotetsu shot Izumo a confused look and Izumo quickly whispered something into his ear. Kotetsu's naturally tanned skin suddenly turned white and he nodded to Ino in an odd state of petrified fear.

"Good boys." She blew them each one air kiss and sauntered out the door with Sakura smiling on her arm.

After many fights, clawing and scratching Ino and Sakura made it the victors in a four-hour straight shopping spree.

"I swear the girl with the purple hair in that dress store pulled a kunai on me." Sakura pouted.

"Only because I took a good chunk of her hair." Ino laughed as she sipped her virgin martini.

"Well, good thing Kakashi had left when he did. I doubt he'd want to see half of the kunoichi fighting so ruthlessly for clothes." Both girls shot each other a doubtful glance before giggling furiously.

"Soo, why are you still living with those two?" Sakura started, "I don't understand why you'd live with two _men_ you barely know."

Ino blushed, "It has to do with my chunin exams…" This piqued Sakura's interest greatly, Ino's exams in the second stage was a mystery to all.

"Do tell."

"They saved me and whether they know it or not – they trained me. Of course I appeared to be a boy with that absolutely horrid haircut and baggy clothes."

"Don't stop there, you tease." Sakura insulted, it was something they always called each other after an incident with Ino's old boyfriend.

Ino laughed, "That's about it, and you'll have to get me actually drunk to tell you the rest."

"Maybe I will." Sakura said with a hint of curiosity years of training couldn't hide from Ino. "But don't forget about your actually roommates. They'll be coming back next week and I doubt they want to find you practically moved into two mens' home. You know how protective they are."

Ino sighed, almost forgetting about her actual roommates. "I guess I did let them slip. Shikamaru will go crazy when he find out, well, he's go crazy, but I know he won't do anything. I bet you one he gets home he'll collapse into a nap, wake up, eat, and then play shogi. But you are right, I _don't_ know why I'm still living with them."

"I think you like one or both of them." Sakura, ever so blunt.

"Maybe, but I refuse to acknowledge such feelings for them."

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a long swallow from her virgin martini, "You only say that because of Kankuro, forget him, it was a mutual break up. Now, help me up." Ino stared at her. "Did you really think I'd get a _virgin_ martini?"

* * *


	4. Confusion?

* * *

Short, but I have a lot due at school tomorrow.

I know I haven't updated anything. No excuses but I am busy writing another fanfic and a story.

* * *

"I think you like one or both of them." Sakura, ever so blunt.

"Maybe, but I refuse to acknowledge such feelings for them."

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a long swallow from her virgin martini, "You only say that because of Kankuro, forget him, it was a mutual break up. Now, help me up." Ino stared at her. "Did you really think I'd get a _virgin_ martini?"

--

"Gawd, you've gained weight, Forehead." Ino gasped as she took another heavy step up the long and winding trail that was to Sakura's home. Sakura was out cold. Surprisingly the girl had very low tolerance to alcohol.

"If I had known you would have ordered a regular martini, I would have too." Ino pouted, feeling left out. She finally reached the top of Sakura's hill and collapsed, dropping her cargo.

The loud scream of Ino and the thud that followed alerted Sasuke who was waiting silently for Sakura. He quickly bolted out the door to check on her and upon finding her ok, helped Ino up.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her blankly. Sasuke was never friendly with her, but his relationship with Sakura caused him to grow a certain respect for the blonde that could boss around the bossiest.

Ino groaned and rubbed her shoulder. "You're girlfriend weighs a ton! No offense of course, but owie!" She pouted openly and Sasuke just shrugged, picking up his girlfriend. "Wait!" Ino ran to the stoic man, "Has Sakura told you about my situation?" Ino looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Yes."

"What do you think I should do? I mean, I know you don't have feelings-,"

Sasuke sighed loudly and tipped his head to look at Ino. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I think you should not pick one." Ino's eyes widened and he just glared at her again, "Don't get me wrong, I do have feelings, but the choice you have is much harder than what me and Sakura had to go through. You either have to decide to hurt one and love one or leave them both."

Ino exhaled a breath she didn't know she kept. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked shyly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

The next few mornings Ino woke up bright and early, but today she woke up earlier than usual. Her mind was made up after a few days of…talking to herself and her friends. She had decided to stay secluded in Sakura's home for three days.

After she showered and got dressed in her most comfortable ninja clothes she pinned up her hair and wrapped it so only her eyes showed. Her body was covered in a dark purple fabric.

She had to admit it wasn't her bravest decision, but it was the easiest. After all, she only had to get three things, but she still classified this as an A class mission.

Mission: Break into Kotetsu and Izumo's home and steal three items.

It wasn't guilt that made her pause at Sakura's front door. It was regret and pain. She just sighed and smiled though no one could see it, it was more for her own benefit than anyone else's.

As she sped through the trees she understood why she never woke before 6 am. It was creepy without the loud sounds of the markets and ninja training. She shivered at the thought she might actually get away with this.

Finally reaching the house she silently opened the window and went in through the second story floor. She took a steadying breath and walked to her old bed. It took her a few moments to notice something odd.

It was empty. Actually, her whole room was empty.

Next thing she knew four figures jumped her and she woke up tied to a chair. Her mask was off and her hair was a mess.

Chouji walked out of the darkness. "Chouji?" She asked, squinting. He nodded and pulled out a bag of chips.

"We finished early and the Hokage said she had a new mission for us." At Ino's confused looked he continued. "We know of your love problems."

"I don't have love problems!" Ino yelled back, trying to find her hidden kunai, but they were gone.

"You have a fear of commitment, troublesome woman." Shikamaru held her kunai, looking rather bored. "This is a troublesome thing we're doing for you and a favor to Sakura and the Hokage. I'll have you know for a fact that I don't enjoy stupidity." Ino's eyes twitched and she was about to start yelling at him when he turned her head to look straight at him.

"Ino, pick one and get over with it."

"But-," "No buts, now." This was unlike him but she decided to ignore it.

In her mind Kotetsu's wild looks and Izumo's soft nature flashed through her mind. It was almost impossible to even think of picking one when both were so different.

"I…I pick Kotetsu." She winced, but only slightly. Shikamaru sighed and Kotetsu walked to her with a large smile on his face. He cut her binds and brought her up in a long and passionate kiss.

"I knew you'd pick me." He smiled and kissed her again. Ino couldn't help the guilt she felt, but she didn't stop kissing him back.

--

* * *

;D Second to last chapter.

KotetsuxInoxIzumo is super hard to write so this story will be short, but I'm hoping after I finish this and another fanfic to write more and more Kotetsu and Izumo stories :D


End file.
